Consumers of deicing and anti-icing compositions consider many factors in selecting products for use. Recently certain factors have been a focus of and have driven scientific study and product development. These driving factors include, product safety, environmental impact, the extent to which the components are natural, and the aesthetic quality of the overall product. Therefore, manufacturers have to be concerned with the environmental impact of their products. In fact, the effort towards environmental impact awareness is a universal concern, recognized by government agencies. The Kyoto Protocol amendment to the United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC) currently signed by 156 nations is one example of a global effort to favor safer environmental manufacturing over cost and efficiency. When applied to deicing and anti-icing, consumers are increasingly selective about the origins of the products they purchase. The 2004 Co-operative Bank's annual Ethical Consumerism Report (www.co-operativebank.co.uk) disclosed a 30.3% increase in consumer spending on ethical retail products (a general classification for environmental safe, organic and fair trade goods) between 2003 and 2004 while total consumer spending during the same period rose only 3.7%.
Glycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, and 2-methyl-1,3-propanediol are biodegradable compounds useful in compositions ranging from cosmetics and personal care formulations to detergents to heat transfer compositions. While biodegradability is an important factor in protecting the environment, biodegradation of glycols derived from fossil-based sources has the unavoidable consequence of releasing previously fixed CO2 into the atmosphere. Thus, while glycols in general are advantageous for their biodegradability, the resulting global warming potential of fossil-based glycols during biodegradation is significant.
Carbon dioxide is singled out as the largest component of the collection of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere. The level of atmospheric carbon dioxide has increased 50% in the last two hundred years. Recent reports indicate that the current level of atmospheric carbon dioxide is higher than the peak level in the late Pleistocene, the epoch before modern humans (Siegenthaler, U. et al. Stable Carbon Cycle-Climate Relationship During the Late Pleistocene, Science, Vol. 310, no. 5752 (Nov. 25, 2005), pp. 1313-1317). Therefore, any further addition of carbon dioxide to the atmosphere is thought to further shift the effect of greenhouse gases from stabilization of global temperatures to that of heating. Consumers and environmental protection groups alike have identified industrial release of carbon into the atmosphere as the source of carbon causing the greenhouse effect.
Greenhouse gas emission can occur at any point during the lifetime of a product. Consumers and environmental groups consider the full lifespan of a product when evaluating a product's environmental impact. Consumers look for products that do not contribute new carbon to the atmosphere considering the environmental impact of production, use and degradation. Only organic products composed of carbon molecules from plant sugars and starches and ultimately atmospheric carbon are considered to not further contribute to the greenhouse effect.
In addition to adding carbon dioxide to the atmosphere, current methods of industrial production of glycols produce contaminants and waste products that include among them sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrofluoric acid, phosphoric acid, oxalic acid tartaric acid, acetic acids, Alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, transitional metals and heavy metals, including Iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, silver, molybdenum, tungsten, vanadium, chromium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium, rubidium, and platinum (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,110, 5,034,134, 5,334,778, and 5,10,036).
Also of concern to consumers, especially consumers of deicing and anti-icing products, is an individual's reaction to such a product. The rate of development of hypersensitivity has markedly increased in the US in the last two decades. Many of these reactions are attributed to trace amount of substances. Other reactions are of idiopathic origin. Consumers seek products that are composed of ingredients of a more purified source and/or of all natural composition.